User talk:Xensyria
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Barcode Battler Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hithere! I'm a pretty big fan of BCB and I can't believe someone has done this Wiki! ... And you're the only person I know (beside me) who managed to find out that the international released Barcode Battler is actually Barcode Battler II!...--Kombatgod 00:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC)--Kombatgod 00:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) "digitising the few things that hadn't been before now"? ok, sure, send whatever you like. my email is kombatgod@gmail.com but I don't know what are you talking about... :) By the way, I'm a fan of BCB because I own one since it came out in 1992, but I've never known until recently, that in Japan it's such a big deal! I happen to find about it while doing researches for my "Expanded Multiverse" project that I do for fun with some friends, that's the same thing behind my Crossover Wiki idea: making a map (that'd be some huge map) of all fictional series that are linked to each other by a chain of crossovers...--Kombatgod 17:31, October 5, 2011 (UTC)